


Remote Control

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Angst, Comfort, Control, Cram school, First Dates, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Mother's Remote AU, School, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Law's whole life is being controlled by Doflamingo. Every move he makes, every breath he takes, everything. All because of a stupid remote.One day, Law finds a book and decides to read it, but unexpectedly meets someone who will change their whole world.Since Cora's death, he never felt so happy in his entire life.And Law wanted to keep it that way.Barely any tags cuz I don't wanna spoil, lmao.





	1. The Form

"Law, you know what you have to do" the towering blonde man was looking down at the raven haired boy, who was about 15.

Law looked down and sighed "Yes"

"And, what is that" Doflamingo sat on the fancy leather chair and propped his legs up on the table.

"Study hard, become a surgeon, and serve the family" he recited.

"You've changed since Corazon has passed away. Empty in a way." Doflamingo grinned, "Unfortunate, really"

Law gritted his teeth and bit back the explosion of things he was going to say to him. How dare he speak about Cora like that in front of him. He ended up just nodding. Law felt sick to his stomach seeing that hideous smile spread across the older man's face.

He began to laugh and shooed Law away with his hand.

Law walked out of his big office, Doflamingo's cackling laughter following behind, and closed the ornately designed doors. He walked down the hallway and was met by other members of the 'family'.

"Hey! What'd Doffy want from you?" Baby 5 popped up from behind Law.

"None of your business, and get out of my way" He glared at her.

She began to sniffle and tears brimmed her eyes. It was the same old routine. 

'Why the fuck is she so sensitive?' Law thought. She ran past him to Buffalo.

Law ended up leaving them and their stupid conversation behind and continued down the hallway. He walked past the same familiar rooms which held other family members. Law was finally at the end of the hall, and grabbed his key out of his pocket.

Law unlocked his door and slammed it shut when he heard Baby 5 and Buffalo in the hallway. He quickly locked the door and flopped onto his bed.

He looked over the side of his bed and saw the photo of Cora and himself.

His heart always ached every time he thought of Cora. 

Everything he did for Law, done in vain. 

He was a prisoner in this stupid place.

He grabbed the picture and looked at the big smile plastered on Cora's face. Genuine happiness. Something Law had long forgotten.

Law put it down and got up to begin studying. It was the only thing keeping him going. 

Maybe, if he achieved the goal given to him, Doflamingo would give him some freedom, and hopefully he may be able to get away.

Something Cora couldn't accomplish.

That day. 

That day everything changed.

He shook his head and reviewed the notes for next week's classes.

Law ended up falling asleep on his desk.

———————————————————————————

"Law! Are you coming on the school trip!" Bepo asked.

Law shrugged "Probably, if the whole class is going"

Penguin and Shachi jumped over.

"It's gonna be great! We're gonna go to the beach, the restaurants, and I heard they have some hot babes over there" Penguin sighed dreamily.

He began to eat his rice balls, and quietly listened to their excited conversation. Times like these reminded him of Cora, and relaxed him.

"Anyways the form is due this Friday, so you guys better pass it in" Shachi reminded the group.

———————————————————————————

"School trip?" Doflamingo threw the paper onto his desk "Go on a trip with the family, we go overseas, and besides you can study during the time they're going"

"But, the whole class is going. There isn't anything to study! I'll be the only one" Law began to fight back.

"I don't see any benefit, you're friends aren't exactly the type of people I want you to mix with" Doflamingo said.

"This is the only time I've asked something like this, just this once, plea-"

"LAW!" Doflamingo cut me off sharply.

Law jumped, and clamped his mouth shut. Doflamingo grabbed the paper and shredded it into little pieces "I don't want to hear you talk about this trip anymore, you go with the family, or no one, understand?"

"Yes, sir"

Law's eyes began to burn and he stormed out of his office before he broke down in front of Doflamingo. 

Law would never let that man see him like that ever again. 

Ever. 

He wants to see Law upset, it's his goal to see him suffer.

Baby 5 ran over to Law as soon as he turned to go to his room, Buffalo following behind.

"Law, I-"

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE"

Baby 5 stood there for a second, shocked. Law had never snapped at her like this before. She broke down in tears and fell to the floor. He stomped all the way to his room and slammed the door.

Law hated this. 

When would he ever be free? 

Cora died for nothing. 

He'll grow up and just be another pawn in Doflamingo's game.

That night Law didn't study. 

Law decided, for the first time after Cora's death, he was going against his orders.

Law planned a way to go on the school trip.

———————————————————————————

"Be careful next time, okay?" Law's homeroom teacher handed him a new form.

Law nodded quickly, and slipped it into his bag.

"Law, did you get your form signed?" Penguin asked, from behind him.

He shook his head "Tonight, I'll get it signed tonight"

Penguin grinned happily and slung his arm around Law, "We're all gonna have so much fun"

Law gave him a weary smile, everything was going to pay off, if this went according to plan.

———————————————————————————

Law was in his room, looking at previous forms and papers signed by Doflamingo. He was a bright and precise boy, so it didn't take him too many tries to get it right.

He quickly grabbed the form out of his bag and placed it on his desk. Law grabbed his pen and carefully began to look at Doflamingo's signature and back at his forged one, making sure it was perfect. 

Law was breathing heavily by the time he had finished it and his heart rate was abnormally fast. He quickly folded the paper and put under his mattress. It was too risky to put it anywhere else, who knew who was watching. 

Law went to sleep feeling exhilarated and excited. He was so close to pulling this whole plan off. He didn't care if Doflamingo found out after the trip, he only cared about when he was there.

Law drifted off to sleep thinking of Cora, and wondering what he would have thought of his ridiculous plan.

———————————————————————————

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Law shot up out of bed and checked his alarm. 

"What the hell?!" Law rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was right. He was already half an hour late to school!

Law quickly began to get dressed. He didn't have time to eat, brush his teeth, or even brush his bedhead down. He quickly tied his tie and grabbed his bag. Quickly, calling a taxi, since he didn't want Doflamingo finding out he slept in (he was very strict about school).

Law ran downstairs making sure no one saw him, and ran on to the street. There he saw his taxi, and hopped into it.

"Where you going, son?" The taxi driver asked.

"Grand Line Junior High, please" Law responded.

The man nodded "My friend's son goes to that school, maybe you know him?"

Law shrugged "I don't know what's his name"

"Coby"

"Never heard of him, sorry" Law said "Maybe he's a year younger than me"

The driver nodded "Here's your stop"

"Thanks" Law handed him a 20$ bill and closed the door. He dashed onto the school grounds, up the stairs, inside, and into his classroom down the hallway.

Everyone stared at him, it was alien for him to come late to school. He was always the first one there. Law took his seat and quietly took out his books. He was still trying to regain his breath from al the running he was doing, and slumped in his chair.

Then, a realization hit him.

"The form"


	2. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Law's stomach plummeted. He already sensed the danger he was in. His body was frigid and cold. He was feeling sick and uncoordinated as he heard the teacher drone on and on about quadratic equations.

What was he going to do when he got home?

Should he even go home?

He was prepared to face these consequences after the trip, but before? He didn't even know how to react.

The rest of the school hours Law was on auto-pilot. 

The bell rang and he felt his heart drop when he heard his phone vibrate.

His ride home was waiting outside.

———————————————————————————

Law was sitting in the car, trying to calm himself down. So many things were racing through his mind and he didn't know what to focus on. 

He numbly open the door of the car and walked onto the estate.

Law ran to his room, hopeful thoughts going through his head. Maybe, just maybe, they still hadn't done cleaning, yet.

He zoomed past everybody and looked under his mattress as fast as he could.

There it was.

Right where he left it.

Law let out a shaky breath and grabbed the form.

He was safe.

———————————————————————————

"Law, Doffy wants to see you" Vergo knocked on the door.

Law got up from his desk and unlocked his door.

Vergo gave him nasty look as usual and went on his way. Law walked down the hallway and was met by the familiar door. 

He gave a quick knock and waited.

"Come in, Law"

Law turned the knob and walked in.

"You called me?" He started.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had anything to tell me" Doflamingo was looking at Law with a piercing look in his eyes.

Law's heart stopped for a second, but quickly remembered everything was still in place "No, nothing"

Doflamingo asked again "Do you have anything at all you want to share?"

"No" He said firmly.

"You made me do this", suddenly everything became a blur. What appeared to be a remote was in Doflamingo's hand and everything went black.

———————————————————————————

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!


	3. Repeat

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Law shot up out of bed and checked his alarm. 

"What the hell?!" Law rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was right. He was already half an hour late to school!

Law quickly began to get dressed. He didn't have time to eat, brush his teeth, or even brush his bedhead down. He quickly tied his tie and grab- wait...

Hold up...

Something felt off.

Law put a hand to his head "I did this... before?"

He quickly shook it off, "I need to get my alarm fixed"

He grabbed his bag. Law called a taxi and ran out of the house, undetected. He found his taxi waiting inside and hopped in.

"Where you going, son?" The taxi driver asked.

"Grand Line Junior High, please" Law responded, the question sounded familiar.

The man nodded "My friend's son goes to that school, maybe you know him?"

"Didn't you already as me this yesterday?" Law asked "Coby, right?"

The man scratched his head thoughtfully "Maybe? I have so many kids like you I forget who I tell. Guess I'm getting old, eh?"

Law nodded slowly. That was definitely weird.

The driver nodded "Here's your stop"

"Thanks" Law handed him a 20$ bill and closed the door. He dashed onto the school grounds, up the stairs, inside, and into his classroom down the hallway.

Everyone stared at him, it was alien for him to come late to school. He was always the first one there. 

He was sure he felt this way before already, but the way they all looked at him today was so familiar to yesterday.

Law took his seat and quietly took out his books. He was still trying to regain his breath from all the running he was doing, and slumped in his chair.

Then, a realization hit him.

"The form"

Law stopped for a second.

'This happened yesterday' Law thought 'This definitely already happened'

Law listened to the teacher 'Quadratics, again? We went over this yesterday. These are the same questions and notes'

Law blinked and breathed in and out slowly. Was this day repeating? Law pulled out his phone about to check the date...

"Trafalgar, coming in late once is one thing, but not paying attention is another" the teacher scolded him "Give me your phone"

Law got a quick look of the date on his phone and dropped it. The teacher looked at him "Are you feeling sick? You look a bit pale, Trafalgar"

Law's hand was shaking. It was the same date as yesterday, February 12th. What was going on?

The rest of the class Law thought of possibilities. Thinking of physical or mental things that could cause this to happen, but nothing was computing. 

———————————————————————————

 

Law got the same text from his drive home. 

Everything was the same. The lunch his friends had, the same conversations, subjects, topics, everything.

Law was fidgeting around in the car and quickly remembered the form. 

He numbly open the door of the car and walked onto the estate.

Law ran to his room, hopeful thoughts going through his head, he had completely forgotten about his perdicament. Maybe, just maybe, they still hadn't done cleaning, yet.

He zoomed past everybody and looked under his mattress as fast as he could.

There it was.

Right where he left it.

The exact thoughts he had yesterday, but one thing was different.

He didn't feel safe.

———————————————————————————

 

Law awaited the knock at the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Three knocks, just like yesterday.

"Law, Doffy wants to see you" Vergo knocked on the door.

Law got up from his desk and unlocked his door.

Vergo gave the same nasty look and Law watched as he left.

He walked down the hallway, and kept looking around timidly. Everything was the same. The date, too. Was yesterday a dream? Was he in a dream at the moment?

Law knocked at the door.

"Come in, Law"

Law turned the knob and walked in.

"You called me?" He started off.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had anything to tell me" Doflamingo was looking at Law with a piercing look in his eyes. This was from yesterday, too.

Law's heart stopped for a second. He gave the same answer he gave the day before "No, nothing"

Doflamingo asked again "Do you have anything at all you want to share?"

Same question.

Law decided to go with the same answer as before.

"No" Law said firmly.

———————————————————————————

 

The fifth time.

This was the fifth time he had gone through this day.

Law was going crazy. He had done the same things over and over again, and it wasn't stopping. Law thought rationally the only thing that set these 5 days apart from his usual day was the form. He had to do something about it, but he kept forgetting to take it.

"This is your fifth time" someone said from behind him.

Law whipped to see Doflamingo behind him, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I saw the form?" Doflamingo gave a cocky grin.

Law felt his breathing hitch, "I don't know what you're talking about, I have to go study"

Doflamingo pulled out a remote, "This", he twirled the remote in his hand, "is the reason you've experienced the same day five times"

Law was paralyzed. He didn't know what to say, what to do, what to anything.

"Let's finish this in my office, shall we?" Doflamingo slithered an arm around Law's shoulder and walked him down the hallway. If he hadn't used his arm, Law would have still been standing there.


	4. "Hey! That's mine!"

Once they got to his office, he sat Law down in a chair in front of his desk. Doflamingo walked behind his desk and sat on his big and fancy chair.

"I've given you 5 chances to come clean about the form" Doflamingo clasped his hands together "You betrayed my trust every time"

Law was still processing everything. He knew it, of course it was Doflamingo. He was the only one would and could figure out a way to do something like this.

"How" It wasn't a question, it was more of an immediate response.

"This was created to go control someone's life by Vegapunk, your whole life is in my hand" he said with a twisted smile.

Law took heavy breaths and balled his fists till his nails dug into his skin. What was he going to do, now? He could never have is freedom with that thing in his way.

"While we're already here" Doflamingo began "You'll start going to cram school, no hanging out with friends, anymore. It's time you become more goal-orientated. You'll spend all your time studying"

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing what was happening.

"You'll repeat every lesson 5 times, so you'll go through every day times"

"But!" Law managed to intervene.

"I'll make it 10 if you argue"

Law shut his mouth instantly, he knew what Doflamingo was capable of.

"If you have nothing to say, you can leave" Doflamingo was just dying for Law to talk back.

Law knew better. 

He had lost.

Law barely had the energy to get back to his room.

That night Law dreamt of thing's he would never have.

Freedom. 

Adventures.

Friends.

Cora.

———————————————————————————

Law began going to school and cram school everyday, 10 times. His head hurt from repeating the lessons. Doflamingo also began serving him bread, the food he hated most. It was supposed to make him stronger and teach him a lesson about life. He secretly threw his bread away when he got to school. 

Bepo and the gang were disappointed Law couldn't go on the trip, but didn't push him on the topic.

Law began spending his time at lunch studying. It was part of Doflamingo's deal. No interactions with them.

The gang was upset, but once they saw the pained look he gave them when he told them to just leave them alone.

They backed off.

They understood.

But, Law wished they would help him, even if they didn't know what was happening.

Law walked to cram school and sat in the class. He closed his eyes and zoned out. It was the fourth time for this lesson, and he just wanted to leave. He never imagined something like this would be so boring and so stressful. It was like an infinite headache, and the same words echoing around for days and days.

At the end of the lesson, Law grabbed his bag and found the driver waiting for him outside. 

He got in the car and sat down quietly. He rested his head on the window, he saw people walking by on the streets, laughing, talking, being free. 

Law never knew such things.

And with this remote, he would never get to know them.

Law was officially Doflamingo's pawn and prisoner.

———————————————————————————

It was a weekend, June 1st, and Law had just finished studying in the library. 

Weekends were the only time he was allowed to study out of the house. Apparently, having a different studying environment is good. Law wasn't complaining, though.

He walked around the fiction section, it was a small pleasure he got from his prisoned life. Reading about fictional worlds and people going through hard ships, but over coming them and having a happy ending.

If only Law could have it. He'd grasp the chance by the throat, if he ever got it.

As Law walked by, he saw a table with a strange covered book.

There was no title, just a skull and cross bones with a straw hat.

It intrigued him.

Law sat down and propped open the book. 

It was amazing. 

The stories. 

They were just...

Amazing.

It was written by hand, in a playful sort of font.

Law was hooked, he had already read the whole thing and found blank pages in the last few pages.

He took a pen out of his bag.

He began writing a story from his times with Bepo and his friends. 

His heart ached as he recalled such memories, but thought they fitted perfectly with the stories in the book. It felt as if his hand was moving on its own.

"Hey! That's mine!"


	5. "I gotta go"

"Hey! That's mine!" 

A boy with a straw hat wearing a red tank top and jean shorts with sandals was looking at him, arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry, I just saw it here and it looked interesting" Law quickly began handing it back.

The boy took it "You like it! I like it, too. I write all my stuff in here. I have like six other ones to keep up with my life, but ya know" 

"These are true stories" Law's jaw dropped. What he read was crazy, fights, adventures, trips, all sorts of weird and crazy things.

"Yup! It's fun to write this stuff sometimes. Robin got me into it. So, who are you?" The boy asked.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law" 

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya, Torao" he gave him a smile that was familiar, but forgotten.

Cora's smile. 

Genuine happiness.

Law looked at Luffy "Sorry, I wrote in the last few pages"

The boy's eyes lit up "Really! I can't wait to read it! Well, Robin read it"

Law was a bit intimidated, he hadn't talked to someone like this for ages. Doing all his lessons 5 times was tiring, but weekends were the only time he didn't have to go back.

"Actually, I can't wait!" Luffy grinned "Can you read it to me!"

Law hesitated.

"Please~" Luffy gave him another Cora smile that made him want to do everything for him. It was like that smile was making him feel more free than ever before. Just like Cora.

Law just nodded and Luffy grabbed his hand "Let's go to the reading section! They have bean bags and hammocks"

Law felt the pure warmth of Luffy's hand and followed him.

———————————————————————————

 

They had sat down on the hammock together, Law had read him the story he wrote in Luffy's journal. Luffy laughed and enjoyed it thoroughly, especially the part of how Bepo reminded Law of a polar bear.

They talked about books they've read for hours and hours. Law felt bliss, he had forgotten the past few months he had gone through. It was like this boy had some sort of super power.

It was so easy to open up to the boy in front of him.

Law's phone vibrated and his relaxing hours with Luffy had been shattered.

It was the driver, he was here to pick Law up.

"I gotta go" Law mumbled, his heart was crying to tell Luffy he wanted to see him again and forever, but he knew he wouldn’t say anything.

"Oh" Luffy frowned. 

Law got up out of the hammock, and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulders and began walking away.

Then, "I'll tell you how I got this scar tomorrow, then!" Luffy laughed and waved at Law.

Law was hit with a pang of joy. He would see Luffy again, the thought of seeing the boy was exciting. Luffy waved at Law as he walked away.

This was the best day of Law's life since Cora was alive.


End file.
